


Warm The Ocean

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Fluff, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Taruhannya simpel.Byungchan hanya harus menerima ajakan Seungwoo untuk pergi kencan selama 12 jam di hari valentine. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.Lagi pula, apa sih yang bisa terjadi dalam rentang waktu tersebut?Atau setidaknya, itulah yang Byungchan pikirkan sebelum menghabiskan waktu dengan musuh abadinya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Kalian bosen nggak sih baca tulisanku... LOL
> 
> Maaf ya, aku bukannya update kang foto, malah nulis cerita baru HEHEHE. Tapi ini nggak bakal banyak sih chapternya, paling 2-3, ya tergantung mood dan kekuatan (?) jari deh pokoknya. BTW, ini draft lama sebenernya, cuma aku poles (?) sedikit dan tadi pas lagi bengong kepikiran mau lanjutin HEHE. DAN AKU LAGI SUKA E2L GARA-GARA HABIS BACA FANFIC YURI ON ICE YANG JUDULNYA "RIVALS" DI AO3. PLEASE PADA BACA. BAGUS BANGET. AKU SAMPAI MENITIKKAN AIR MATA.
> 
> Yah, tapi...pada dasarnya trope E2L tuh emang seru abis sih buat dieksplor hahaha.
> 
> Pokoknya begitu~ Selamat membaca, warga. Seperti biasa, kalau ada yang mau qrt, komen, atau misuh di cc silakan banget ^^
> 
> P.S: AKU UDAH SEMBUH! YEEEEY~ Makasih banyak buat yg kemaren udah pada doain. Jaga kesehatan ya kalian semua!

“Gue bilang juga apa. Harusnya lo nggak usah taruhan sama dia.”

Byungchan meremas gelas kertas bekas kopinya yang sudah habis pagi itu dengan kesal. Padahal dirinya bukan orang yang memiliki kebiasaan mengonsumsi kafein di pagi hari, tetapi tuntutan pekerjaan ー terutama saat awal tahun, menuntutnya untuk terus siaga di kantor dengan mata terbuka lebar setidaknya selama delapan jam penuh. Belum termasuk lembur apabila dibutuhkan.

Namun ada lengan-lengan kurus Sejin yang menariknya pagi hari itu untuk berdiri di depan papan pengumuman kantor mereka. Matanya dipaksa untuk membaca selembar kertas yang dirobek asal dari sebuah buku catatan dan setidaknya sudah tertempel di sana selama empat bulan lebih. Kertas itu tidak asing untuknya. Ia sudah terlalu familier dengan bentuk maupun coretan yang mengisi kertas tersebut.

Sejin tentu saja tidak akan menariknya dengan terburu-buru seperti ini kalau tidak ada yang _berubah_ dari coretan tersebut.

Byungchan menyipitkan matanya dengan gusar sementara meneliti tulisan tangan _seseorang_ yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

**_Han Seungwoo: 55_ **

**_Choi Byungchan: 53_ **

“Shit,” umpatnya pelan. Byungchan melempar gelas kertas yang sudah koyak di tangannya ke tempat sampah, tetapi lemparannya meleset sepersekian derajat seakan ikut mengejeknya akan nasib sialnya di Rabu yang cerah itu.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi jengkelnya, Sejin justru terlihat sangat puas. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu menyeringai lebar sambil menepuk pundaknya penuh keprihatinan yang dibuat-buat.

“Tenang aja, Chan. Lo masih punya waktu-” Sejin melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di belakang Byungchan, “tiga menit lagi buat ngalahin Seungwoo.”

_Tidak ada gunanya_. Byungchan tahu dirinya sudah kalah.

“Orangnya udah dateng?” tanya Byungchan masam sembari merobek kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu dengan kesal. Setidaknya kertas itu tidak perlu  _ ada di sana _ dan terpampang bangga seolah mengoloknya.

Senyum Sejin terbit semakin lebar. Kalau bukan karena sang detektif mungil merupakan teman dekatnya, Byungchan pasti sudah menonjoknya karena cengiran Sejin justru membuat perasaannya semakin memburuk.

“Justru dia udah nungguin lo dari lima belas menit yang lalu.”

Byungchan memutar kedua bola matanya. _Apa boleh buat_. Bom itu sudah dijatuhkan. Kini ia harus  _ menerima _ ledakannya. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Byungchan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya bekerja selama lima tahun belakangan. Saat kakinya baru melangkah masuk, ada bunyi ledakan kecil serta _confetti_ yang menghujani tubuhnya. Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari para koleganya sementara ia dengan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah menyentil kertas-kertas tersebut agar jatuh ke lantai.

Matanya kemudian menatap dengan nyalang ke arah sosok yang tengah duduk santai di kursi kerjanya. Pria itu menyeringai lebar dan matanya berkilat jenaka. Seandainya Byungchan sedang memegang  _ revolver _ -nya, ia pasti akan langsung menembak wajah menyebalkan itu agar senyumannya ikut musnah. Namun sekarang ia hanya bisa meremas kertas yang masih ada di dalam genggamannya dengan berang.

Byungchan melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya tanpa memedulikan hiruk pikuk keadaan di sekitarnya. Begitu ia sampai di kursi  _ miliknya _ yang masih berpenghuni, barulah pria yang mendudukinya berdiri. Dengan gaya penuh dramatisasi, pria yang lebih tua itu bertepuk tangan sehingga otomatis mendiamkan keramaian di sekitar mereka.

Byungchan benar-benar ingin menembak  wajah sombong _Han Seungwoo_.

“Selamat, Choi Byungchan. Taruhan ini dimenangkan oleh Han Seungwoo dan itu berarti,” Seungwoo mengambil jeda selagi menepuk-nepuk pundak Byungchan bagaikan membersihkan debu yang ada di sana. Byungchan mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka. “Anda harus setuju untuk pergi kencan dengan beliau di hari valentine nanti. Selama dua belas jam penuh. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebihー oh, mungkin boleh lebih,” dan kalimat itu diakhiri dengan kedipan.

Kemudian terdengar suara sorakan lagi dari para koleganya sementara  Han Seungwoo tersenyum begitu lebar penuh kemenangan.

Sejin _benar_. Seharusnya Byungchan tidak membuat taruhan dengan si detektif angkuh tersebut sejak awal. Kepercayaan dirinya kali ini benar-benar menjatuhkannya ke lubang kelinci ー sudah sampai ke dasar dan tidak bisa keluar lagi.

Taruhannya _simpel_.

Siapa yang mampu menyelesaikan kasus lebih banyak sampai tiga hari sebelum valentine, maka orang itulah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Setiap ada yang berhasil menyelesaikan kasus, wajib mencatatnya di kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman kantor dengan disaksikan oleh sedikitnya dua orang agar ada saksi. Taruhan itu sudah berjalan selama empat bulan lebih dan angka yang berubah tak pernah terpaut jauh.

Bahkan Byungchan pernah memimpin beberapa kali.

Ini hari terakhir dari taruhan mereka. Byungchan berangkat ke kantor pagi ini dengan kepercayaan diri bahwa dia pasti bisa membuat kedudukan mereka seimbang.  _ Toh _ , bedanya hanya satu angka.  _ Kemarin _ .

Siapa sangka pagi ini Han Seungwoo langsung mengalahkannya bahkan sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di kantor. Pantas saja pria itu terlihat lembur kemarin malam.

Byungchan menahan geramannya, namun matanya masih mengarah dengan tajam.

"Pergi lo dari tempat gue," usirnya, berusaha terdengar sejutek mungkin.

Bukannya terlihat kesal, Seungwoo malah terkekeh. Tapi pria itu menyingkir juga dari meja Byungchan.

"Sabtu ini. 12 jam. Kita bakal kencan. See you," adalah salam yang diberikan Seungwoo sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Byungchan. Dirinya hampir saja mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di mejanya untuk menghapus cengiran di wajah Han Seungwoo. Tapi sang detektif keburu pergi sebelum Byungchan dapat melayangkan aksinya.

_Han Seungwoo berengsek_ , ucap Byungchan dalam hati sembari duduk di kursinya, dan bersiap memulai pekerjaannya dengan segala macam kutukan yang ia harap akan menimpa pria tersebut.

* * *

Byungchan sedang mengetikkan laporan kasus dengan energi yang berlebihan sampai suara  _ keyboard _ -nya berbunyi nyaring, ketika Wooseok, teman yang duduk di depannya, berbalik dan menatapnya dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

Byungchan hanya melirik, lalu mendengus pelan. “Jangan sekarang, Seok. Kalau lo nggak bisa liat, gue bisa makan siapa aja sekarang.”

Wooseok hanya tertawa. Tidak menganggap ancaman kosong itu sebagai suatu keseriusan.

“Jadi, apa yang bakal lo siapin nanti pas kencan sama Seungwoo?” tanya Wooseok tanpa berusaha mengecilkan  volume suaranya.

Byungchan menekan tombol _Enter_ dengan geram, lantas menatap Wooseok seolah benar-benar akan memakan tubuh mungil pria itu. “Semprotan merica? Benda tajam? Pistol?”

Wooseok tergelak mendengar keseriusan dari jawaban temannya. “Forget it, Chan. Lo tahu nggak akan bisa ngalahin dia.”

“Kenapa, sih,” Byungchan ganti menekan  _ pointer mouse _ -nya dengan penuh amarah. “Dari semua bahan taruhan, dia minta ditemenin buat kencan di hari valentine?! Nggak bisa apa minta sesuatu yang  _ normal _ ?”

“Kalau maksud dia normal itu malah minta mobil lo gimana?”

Byungchan mendelik kesal. Wooseok hanya tersenyum polos.

“Kalau menurut gue…” Wooseok memajukan badannya sedikit sampai ucapannya hanya bisa didengar oleh Byungchan. “Han Seungwoo suka sama lo.”

“Gue makan juga lo ya, Seok.”

Wooseok buru-buru menjauhkan badannya meskipun cengiran itu tak pernah terhapus dari wajahnya.

“Udahlah terima aja, Chan. Toh, kencannya cuma dua belas jam. Dari jam enam sore sampai jam enam pagi. What could happen in that span of time? Ya, kan?” setelah mengatakan hal yang dianggapnya logis, Wooseok kemudian berbalik dan membuka laci mejanya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Pria itu kembali menghadap Byungchan dan meletakkan sebungkus cokelat merek terkenal di atas mejanya.

“Happy advance valentine day nih dari gue. Biar mood lo naik sedikit. Aura lo bikin meja sekitar kita ikutan suram tau gak.”

“Ha. Ha. Lucu lo,” jawab Byungchan dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin. Tapi tak lama dirinya hanya mampu menghela napas berat dan mengambil cokelat yang diberikan Wooseok seraya menggumamkan terima kasih.

Saat Wooseok sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya, Byungchan memikirkan kata-kata yang tadi dilontarkan pria itu.

_ What could happen in that span of time? _

_Benar juga_. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Han Seungwoo dalam waktu dua belas jam tersebut?

Byungchan membuka bungkus cokelat yang ada di tangannya, lalu melahapnya dengan sebuah determinasi baru. Dua belas jam. Setelah itu, ia tidak perlu lagi bicara dengan _musuh abadinya_ tersebut selamanya. 

_ Kalau bisa _ .

  
  
  
  
**-tbc**


	2. Lost Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jika menurut Byungchan pemilihan waktu kencan itu sudah aneh, maka tidak ada yang menyiapkan dirinya begitu mengetahui tempat-tempat yang telah dipersiapkan Seungwoo untuk kencan mereka selama 12 jam. Maka Byungchan memiliki dua pilihan; diam-diam kabur dan meninggalkan Seungwoo, atau menganggap pria itu bukan musuh abadinya hanya untuk semalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo~ lama nggak ketemu ya hehe akhirnya aku lanjutin yg ini *mendorong kang foto agar antre ke belakang* :3
> 
> Mau minta maaf dulu karena lama juga aku nggak update apa-apa. Seperti biasa~ kerjaan irl lagi hectic banget huhu plus ada masalah keluarga sedikit sih hehe, jiakh tmi tapi beneran, beberapa hari ini jadinya aku nggak semangat ngapa-ngapain. Buka medsos males, nulis apalagi. LOL. Jadinya cari distraksi lain dalam bentuk manusia gepeng (TOLONG SEMUANYA NONTON JUJUTSU KAISEN DAN LIHAT BETAPA INDAHNYA SATORU GOJO). Yah, intinya aku nulis gini buat bilang kalau kalian lagi capek juga, nggak ada salahnya 'istirahat' dan cari hiburan lain. Tapi, semoga kalian sehat dan bahagia selalu, ya!
> 
> Terima kasih juga udah bersabar nunggu cerita ini ^^

Byungchan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana, sementara langkahnya mengarungi lautan manusia yang memenuhi jalanan di hari Sabtu itu. Tidak heran jalanan mulai begitu ramai dengan pasangan muda-mudi. Biasanya dia pun suka menghabiskan Sabtu malam seperti ini bersama teman-temannya. Namun untuk malam ini, tidak ada hal yang lebih diinginkannya selain bergelung di bawah selimut sembari menonton video-video kucing di Youtube.

Setidaknya bayangan tersebut terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan harus _pergi kencan_ dengan seseorang bernama Han Seungwoo.

Byungchan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul lima lewat lima puluh sembilan menit. Byungchan pun terpaksa mempercepat langkahnya. Bukannya ingin segera bertemu pria itu, tapi ia teringat dengan _pesan singkat_ dari sang detektif malam sebelumnya.

**Seungwoo**

_Besok jam 6 teng gue tunggu di depan Subway deket kantor. Kalau telat, lo yg harus bayar dinner kita._

_P.S: pake baju formal ya!_

Kalau tidak ingat ia baru mengganti _handphone_ -nya dua bulan lalu, Byungchan pasti sudah melempar benda persegi panjang itu ke ujung ruangan.

Jadi di sinilah dia, dengan setelan jasnya yang terasa begitu konyol di tengah-tengah dandanan _stylish_ para muda-mudi kota Seoul, menghampiri restoran cepat saji dengan lambang panah berwarna hijau tersebut. Byungchan tidak perlu memanjangkan leher untuk mencari orang yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati hari ini. Pria itu sudah cukup tinggi (sama seperti dirinya) sehingga mudah dideteksi. Sama juga seperti Byungchan, Seungwoo mengenakan setelan jas yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat sama-sama konyol.

 _Yah, seenggaknya ini bukan jebakan_ , pikir Byungchan dalam hati selagi mendekati pria itu.

Begitu Seungwoo menangkap kehadirannya, pria itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangan. Untuk sedetik, Byungchan pikir Seungwoo akan melambai ke arahnya. Namun pria itu justru mengangkat tangan untuk melihat jam tangannya dengan mata yang begitu dipicingkan seakan menilai sesuatu.

"Sekarang jam enam lewat dua menit. Itu berarti lo telat dua menit. Tapi nggak apa-apa, karena ini kencan pertama kita, bakal gue maafin."

Byungchan memutar dua bola matanya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pernyataan aneh tersebut.

"Terus, mau dinner di mana kita? Ada restoran apa emangnya di sekitar sini?" tanyanya sembari mengingat-ingat restoran mewah apa yang ada di sekitar kantor mereka. Karena seingatnya, hanya ada beberapa toko roti serta restoran cepat saji di daerah yang mereka datangi sekarang.

Tidak ada jawaban yang datang dari pria di depannya. Byungchan menoleh dengan bingung dan mendapati Seungwoo tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kita udah sampe, kok."

"Hah?"

Seungwoo berdeham, lalu menunjuk ke bangunan di sebelah mereka.

_Subway._

Byungchan mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya untuk menenangkan diri sebelum bertanya, "lo... mau ngajakin gue... makan di Subway?"

"Kenapa? Semua orang suka Subway," jawab Seungwoo santai.

"Terus lo ngapain nyuruh pake baju rapi begini???" tanyanya lagi setengah berteriak.

"Iseng aja. Udah yuk masuk. Gue laper."

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tercengang Byungchan, Seungwoo langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan kecil tersebut. Byungchan mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam hati sebelum ikut melangkah masuk.

Aroma _sandwich_ yang khas langsung menyambut indra penciumannya. Dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah, Byungchan menghampiri Seungwoo yang tengah memperhatikan papan menu dengan penuh konsentrasi seolah itu merupakan kasus baru yang harus diselesaikan. Byungchan berdiri diam di sebelahnya dan membiarkan pria itu memilih.

 _Toh_ , nafsu makannya langsung menghilang.

"Lo mau pesen apa?"

Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Terserah. Lo ini kan yang mau traktir."

Seungwoo hanya menyeringai, lalu menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

"Classic Tuna satu sama Signature Chicken Teriyaki satu, ya."

Kalau Seungwoo menyadari bahwa Byungchan baru saja tersentak kaget, pria itu pura-pura tidak melihat dan lebih memilih menunggu pesanan mereka diproses sambil bersenandung pelan. Byungchan sendiri tidak sadar dirinya menatap sisi wajah sang detektif dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

 _Bagaimana Seungwoo bisa tahu apa yang selalu dipesannya kalau makan di sini?_ Byungchan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Namun keterkejutannya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah Seungwoo menerima pesanan mereka, pria itu langsung memberi gestur agar cepat menduduki meja yang masih kosong sebelum didahului orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, ini Sabtu malam. Banyak yang datang ke restoran cepat saji ini karena rasanya enak dan harganya bersahabat. Byungchan dan teman-temannya pun tidak jarang makan di sini, terutama saat keuangan mereka sudah menipis. Dan menu yang disebutkan Seungwoo barusan adalah yang paling sering ia pesan.

Seingatnya, mereka tidak pernah makan bersama di sini, apalagi sampai mengetahui menu kesukaan masing-masing.

 _Kebetulan aja kali_... pikir Byungchan selagi mendudukkan diri di depan Seungwoo. Pria itu terlihat begitu bahagia hanya dengan menatap _sandwich_ yang ada di depan mereka.

"Lo mau yang mana?" tanya Seungwoo dengan antusias.

"Mana aja. Gue suka dua-duanya, kok."

Mendengar jawaban Byungchan, Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, kemudian mendorong _sandwich_ berisi tuna ke hadapannya. "Kalo gitu buat lo yang ini aja. Gue nggak begitu suka tuna."

Byungchan yang mendengarnya kembali dibuat bingung.

"Lah, kalo gitu kenapa lo pesen tuna?"

"Karena kayaknya itu kesukaan lo?" Seungwoo menjawab santai sembari mulai melahap bagiannya.

Pertanyaan _tau dari mana?_ sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Tapi Byungchan memutuskan topik itu tidak begitu penting untuk dibahas sekarang, dan memilih untuk ikut melahap makanannya.

Ternyata ia lebih lapar dari yang diduga.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Namun atmosfer di antara keduanya bukan canggung atau penuh aura permusuhan seperti biasanya. Keheningan itu terasa nyaman seakan-akan lima belas menit yang lalu Byungchan tidak pernah mengeluh akan menghabiskan waktu dua belas jam bersama pria itu. Sesekali Seungwoo akan menunjuk pemandangan menarik di luar yang terlihat dari jendela, dan Byungchan hanya menanggapi seperlunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seungwoo kembali menunjuk sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh, Chan, liat deh! Ada yang lagi busking tuh!"

 _Chan?_ Byungchan menyatukan alisnya dengan bingung. Sejak kapan Seungwoo memanggilnya _'Chan'_? Tidak banyak yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Hanya anggota keluarganya, juga beberapa teman dekatnya. Sejin pun pernah sesekali memanggilnya seperti itu di kantor, tapi Seungwoo... kenapa pria itu seenaknya memanggil dengan nama kecilnya?

Byungchan baru akan membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi Seungwoo sudah terlebih dulu menyela.

"Habis ini busking juga, yuk!"

Protesnya tertelan begitu saja di tenggorokan. Sekarang gantinya ia menatap Seungwoo penuh kengerian.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanyanya, takut salah dengar.

"Busking! Kita berdua. Lo bisa nyanyi, kan?"

Byungchan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Seungwoo seolah pria itu baru saja menumbuhkan kepala di sisi lain tubuhnya. Namun Seungwoo hanya tertawa.

"Ayolah, Chan! Pasti bakalan seru! Lo belum pernah busking gitu, kan? Gue pernah dulu pas kuliah, jadi tenang aja!"

Byungchan memicingkan matanya, merasa seperti ada yang aneh dari ucapan pria tersebut. "Apa ini bagian rencana 12 jam lo yang konyol itu? Busking?"

Bukannya merasa malu karena sudah ketahuan, Seungwoo malah tersenyum semakin lebar dan memajukan badannya untuk menepuk pundak Byungchan.

"As expected dari seorang detektif, ya!" ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nah, makanya lo nggak boleh nolak. Lo harus mau gue ajak busking!"

Byungchan menyesal karena telah meninggalkan _revolver_ -nya di apartemen. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan sekarang selain _menembak_ wajah Seungwoo yang terlihat begitu antusias.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya (Byungchan sengaja makan berlama-lama sembari berharap orang-orang yang sedang _busking_ di luar sana segera pergi), Seungwoo yang pertama kali bangkit dan keluar. Pria itu tersenyum begitu lebar sampai Byungchan yakin sebentar lagi lesung pipi Seungwoo pasti akan mengalahkan kepunyaannya. Dengan langkah berat dan napas panjang yang berulang kali dihela, Byungchan mengikuti Seungwoo melangkah keluar. Seungwoo tengah berbicara dengan salah satu pemuda yang sepertinya merupakan bagian dari grup yang baru saja selesai tampil. Byungchan berhenti beberapa jarak di belakang seraya berdoa kepada Tuhan agar segera dibangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini.

Namun jelas sekali ini bukan mimpi karena setelah menerima anggukan dari pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara, Seungwoo menoleh pada Byungchan dan mengacungkan jempol.

 _Sepertinya malam ini Tuhan ingin melihatnya tersiksa_ , Byungchan mengerang dalam hati.

"Byungchan! Mereka udah setuju mau ngasih kita spot buat 1 lagu. Lo mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Seungwoo datang menghampirinya dan segera bertanya penuh semangat. "Lagu slow? jedag-jedug? Gue bisa semuanya!"

Byungchan memperdalam kerutan di keningnya. Kalau tampang kesalnya ini belum terdeteksi juga oleh Seungwoo, maka pria itu pastilah _buta_.

"Harus banget gue ikutan nyanyi? Nggak bisa lo aja?" Byungchan berusaha meloloskan diri dari jeratan konyol yang dibuat Seungwoo. Ia sedang malas diperhatikan banyak orang, terlebih lagi jika harus menunjukkan kemampuan bernyanyinya.

Tidak disangka, Seungwoo justru memikirkan pertanyaan Byungchan selama beberapa saat.

"Hmm, boleh aja gue doang yang nyanyi. Tapi syaratnya habis ini lo harus setuju ke tempat manapun yang bakal gue ajak."

Byungchan cukup terkejut karena Seungwoo membiarkannya _lolos_ semudah itu. Ia pikir Seungwoo akan menolak mentah-mentah dan memegang teguh pendirian untuk memepermalukannya di depan umum. Tapi pikiran itu pun segera menguap karena perkataan Seungwoo ternyata lebih menarik atensinya.

"Lo mau ngajak gue ke mana habis ini?" tanya Byungchan penuh kecurigaan. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dibandingkan _busking_ di tengah keramaian seperti sekarang?

Namun Seungwoo hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengedipkan matanya. "Ra-ha-si-a. Nggak seru dong kalo gue kasih tau sekarang? Nah, gue mau nyanyi dulu. Lo ada request, nggak?"

"Lost stars."

Jawaban itu terlontar begitu saja bahkan sebelum Byungchan sempat memikirkannya dua kali. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada film _Begin Again_ yang ditontonnya minggu kemarin saat menghabiskan Sabtu malam sendirian di apartemen. Lagu itu memang sudah terlebih dulu ia dengar di mana-mana sebelum menonton filmnya. Namun entah kenapa, malam ini ia teringat kembali dengan film itu.

"Lost stars?" Seungwoo mengulangi judul lagu yang barusan disebutnya. "Begin again?" Seungwoo bertanya memastikan.

Byungchan mengangguk dan memperhatikan ekspresi Seungwoo berubah lebih cerah seakan berusaha menyamakan pendar lampu kota di sekitar mereka. Byungchan bahkan harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak ikut tersenyum saat melihat antusiasme pria tersebut setelah menyebutkan salah satu judul film favoritnya.

"Gue suka lagu itu! Gue juga suka filmnya," ujar Seungwoo dengan mata menerawang.

"Gue juga," ucap Byungchan tanpa bisa menahan dirinya. Seungwoo menurunkan pandangannya dan membalas tatapan Byungchan dengan _sesuatu_ yang tak bisa diartikan. Byungchan kembali menggigit bibirnya, namun kali ini untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Ia hanya merasa _aneh_ karena perasaan tidak suka yang biasanya begitu kuat terasa saat berbicara dengan Seungwoo, kini hampir tidak ada sama sekali. Mereka hanya seperti teman biasa yang tengah menikmati keramaian Sabtu malam. Byungchan bahkan _hampir lupa_ kenapa di awal tadi dirinya merasa kesal.

 _Mantra_ itu seolah terputus dengan sendirinya saat terdengar suara pemuda yang tadi Seungwoo ajak bicara terdengar.

"Kak, jadi mau nyanyi, nggak? Udah bisa tuh," ucap pemuda yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Seungwoo. Byungchan langsung memutuskan momen adu pandang mereka dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke _mana saja_ dengan kikuk.

"Jadi, kok. Sebentar lagi saya ke sana, ya."

Didengarnya Seungwoo menjawab seperti itu. Saat suara pemuda itu tak lagi terdengar, Byungchan melirik ke arah pria yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Nonton ya, Chan. Perhatiin baik-baik. Jangan liat ke mana-mana."

Jelas sekali itu perintah. Meskipun nadanya bercanda, netra gelap Seungwoo menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Byungchan hanya menelan salivanya dan mengangguk singkat.

Setelah memperlihatkan senyum sekali lagi, Seungwoo langsung berbalik dan berlari kecil ke arah grup yang sudah berbaik hati mau meminjamkan _standing mic_ mereka untuk Seungwoo. Dilihatnya Seungwoo mendiskusikan sesuatu sebentar, sebelum berdiri di depan _mic_ dan mengetuk-ngetuknya beberapa kali sembari berdeham.

"Ehem, ehem, tes, tes. Halo, selamat malam semua. Apa suara saya kedengaran?" sapa Seungwoo kepada orang-orang yang dari awal sudah duduk nyaman untuk menonoton, maupun yang masih berlalu lalang. Byungchan memperhatikan ke sekitar mereka, dan menyadari sepertinya lebih banyak penonton yang berkumpul sekarang dibandingkan barusan.

Suara Seungwoo menarik kembali atensinya untuk menghadap ke depan.

"Saya di sini mau membawakan sebuah lagu. Lagunya lumayan mainstream. Saya yakin banyak di antara kita yang udah sering denger lagu ini di mana-mana," ucap Seungwoo lagi sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang seakan tak pernah hilang. "Tapi karena ini lagu request dari seseorang, jadi saya nggak bisa nolak."

Untuk sesaat, Byungchan yakin mata Seungwoo tertuju padanya.

"REQUEST DARI PACARNYA YA, KAK?" tiba-tiba ada suara seorang perempuan berteriak kencang di antara kerumunan yang ada untuk menonton. Perempuan itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan, sementara Seungwoo hanya tertawa ringan.

"Hahaha, bukan pacar saya, kok." Ada jeda selama beberapa sekon yang terasa begitu panjang. "Maksudnya belum. Doain aja, ya."

_Apa?_

"Nah, kalau begitu, silakan menyaksikan."

Sebelum Byungchan dapat memproses lebih lanjut kalimat Seungwoo yang terakhir, suara petikan gitar yang dimainkan salah satu pemuda dalam grup tersebut sudah terlebih dulu terdengar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara merdu Han Seungwoo mengalun mengisi keramaian kota malam itu.

> _Please don't see_   
>  _Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_   
>  _Please see me_   
>  _Reaching out for someone I can't see_   
>    
>  _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_   
>  _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_   
>  _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_   
>  _So let's get drunk on our tears_   
>    
>  _And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_   
>  _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_   
>  _Searching for meaning_   
>  _But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?_

Byungchan termenung. Ia tahu Seungwoo memang bisa bernyanyi. Pria itu tidak begitu merahasiakan bakat alaminya tersebut di kantor. Tanpa sadar, saat sedang menuliskan laporan, Byungchan bisa mendengar suara lembut Seungwoo mengalun dari seberang mejanya apabila pria itu tengah berkonsentrasi. Dan ia tidak bisa menyuruhnya berhenti karena harus diakui, suara Seungwoo memang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah ikut bergoyang pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti melodi lagu. Sama seperti penonton lainnya. Mereka seolah tersihir dengan penampilan Seungwoo yang begitu memukau. Pendar lampu taman yang kekuningan juga latar belakang suara kendaraan dan lalu lalang orang seakan tidak menghalangi Seungwoo menghipnotis mereka untuk ikut larut dalam setiap baitnya. Suara merdu Seungwoo mengalir bagaikan sungai menuju hilir. Dan Byungchan ikut terbawa arusnya meskipun aliran itu tetap tenang.

Tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Byungchan tidak sadar lagu itu sudah menuju penghujung. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung saat suara riuh tepuk tangan juga siulan dari penonton terdengar. Refleks, tangannya bergerak dan ikut bertepuk tangan sambil memperhatikan Seungwoo yang tengah menundukkan badannya dan berterima kasih.

Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda di awal tadi — mungkin berterima kasih — lalu membungkukkan badan sekali lagi, dan berbalik untuk berlari ke arahnya.

Tangan Byungchan masih berada di udara setelah bertepuk tangan. Ia memperhatikan Seungwoo yang datang dengan terengah-engah, namun dengan raut yang menunjukkan kepuasan.

"Gimana?" tanya Seungwoo setelah berhasil berdiri tegak.

"Hmm?" Byungchan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sehingga tidak begitu memahami maksud pertanyaan Seungwoo.

"Gimana gue tadi? Bagus, nggak? Lo nonton dari awal sampai akhir, kan?"

"O-oh, yaaa... bagus? Lo emang bisa nyanyi, kan?" jawab Byungchan dengan sedikit bingung. Pertanyaan Seungwoo entah kenapa terdengar sedikit aneh di telinganya.

Byungchan membulatkan matanya untuk sepersekian detik. Entah hanya khayalannya saja, atau barusan pundak Seungwoo memang terlihat lebih turun dan ada kilatan kecewa di balik matanya?

Namun Byungchan segera menghalau anggapan tersebut dan melanjutkan, "terus, ya iyalah gue nonton dari awal sampai akhir. Emangnya _boleh_ kalau gue kabur?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya seperti di awal. Byungchan jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Udah, kan? Sekarang mau ke mana lagi?" tanyanya berusaha mencari topik baru. Dan sepertinya berhasil karena Seungwoo kembali terlihat bersemangat.

"Oh! Gue yakin lo bakalan suka sama tempat selanjutnya!"

Byungchan mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya. Ia yakin definisi _tempat yang disukainya_ pastilah berbeda dengan Seungwoo.

"Ini ada hubungannya sama profesi kita," lanjut Seungwoo selagi mulai berjalan menjauhi taman.

"Kita mau mecahin kasus?" tanya Byungchan, buru-buru mengikuti pria itu.

"What? No! Mecahin kasus tuh bagian nggak menyenangkan dari kerjaan kita, Chan. Ini gue ngomongin bagian menyenangkannya!" jawab Seungwoo dengan nada tak terima. "Coba, bagian apa yang paling lo sukain dari kerjaan kita?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Byungchan berpikir keras.

"Selain mecahin kasus? Hmm..." Byungchan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang biasa mereka lakukan sebagai seorang detektif. "Nangkep... pelaku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ting tong! Hampir bener," balas Seungwoo seraya menjentikkan jarinya. "Lo bakal tau begitu kita sampai di sana."

Byungchan hampir terjerembap akibat terkejut begitu ada tangan yang melingkar di bahunya diikuti bisikan rendah tepat di depan telinganya.

"Dan gue yakin, lo bakalan suka banget sama agenda kencan kita yang satu ini."

**-tbc**

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day, Seungchanist~


End file.
